


My Girl

by WildnessBecomesYou



Category: Ratched (TV)
Genre: Chapter Two:, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, accidental smothering via thighs, car groping, kind of, like shameless smut, possessive mildred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildnessBecomesYou/pseuds/WildnessBecomesYou
Summary: Mildred and Gwendolyn have a little date night; an ex of Gwendolyn's shows up and, well, Mildred is just a little jealous.
Relationships: Gwendolyn Briggs/Mildred Ratched
Comments: 44
Kudos: 351





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franhoauses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franhoauses/gifts).



> Welcome to my first request! I meant for it to be super jealous possessive, but it turned out way fluffy and I do not mind. 
> 
> Requested by Franhoauses-- I hope you like it!!

“I’d like to go on a date tonight,” Mildred says one morning as they’re getting ready. Gwendolyn stops buttoning her shirt up, looking up and over at Mildred where she sits at their vanity. 

“Would you?” She’s got a gentle smile on her face, and Mildred bites her lip at the image of her in a half-undone, untucked shirt, the belt around her trousers hanging open, socked feet with toes scrunched to aid her concentration. 

“Yes, I would.” Mildred tucks a pin into her front right roll, trying to play off that she doesn’t have a blush across her face. “I know you’ve got a busy day, with all the paperwork from your divorce, but— maybe we could go down to Monterey?” 

Gwendolyn comes up behind her, and Mildred reaches for her hands as they land on her shoulders. Gwendolyn bends to press a kiss to the back of her head. “Monterey, huh?”

Mildred can still see Gwendolyn’s brassiere through the opening in her shirt. In all honesty, she’d rather take the shirt off and spend the rest of the day like they’d spent the early moments; sunlight streaming in, gentle touches, slow kisses, breathing intertwined. But they both have to get going. 

“We could go to the oyster bar, maybe out for a nightcap after…?”

Gwendolyn chuckles. “To the presumptuous Sappho bar?”

“Gwendolyn!” Mildred knows it’s a joke, particularly when Gwendolyn laughs at her exclamation. Still. 

“Alright, alright,” Gwendolyn murmurs, sliding her hands down Mildred’s arms. “Shall I pick you up from work?”

Mildred hums, capturing a hand and pressing a kiss to it’s palm. “Pick me up here. It’ll give me time to change.” 

Gwendolyn turns Mildred’s face, presses a kiss to her lips. “Be ready by six, darling. That should give you plenty of time.” She backs away, buttoning up her shirt the rest of the way and tucking it in, doing up her belt with a smooth one-handed motion. She notices Mildred watching when she bends to reach for her shoes. “Yes, dear?” 

“Nothing,” Mildred says, but she’s blushing, and she misses a curl with her pin. 

Gwendolyn chuckles. “I’ll go get the coffee on.”

When Mildred arrives home, she is absolutely exhausted, but she’s trembling with excitement. There’s a note on the table just by the door and she picks it up to read it as she lays her coat over the back of a nearby chair. 

_It’s 5pm when I’m writing this. You have an hour. Can’t wait to see you, beautiful. X — Gwendolyn_

Mildred bites her lip against a grin, then lets the grin go. It’s only a quarter past now— she must have just missed Gwendolyn, but it’s exciting, this little game of waiting. 

She dashes upstairs and nearly throws off her uniform, standing in front of her closet. She’s somewhat tempted to steal one of Gwendolyn’s blouses, just to surprise her. But she pushes Gwendolyn’s clothes aside— what a delight, to do that, to have such concrete evidence of their love— and reaches for a dress of her own. It’s a muted forest green, buttoned up the front with a belt to mark where the skirt flares out, short sleeves that are cuffed so that they hit halfway down her biceps. She smooths out the skirt and checks herself in the mirror. 

She could use a tiny bit of re-powdering, a re-application of lipstick, and a quick combing of her hair. 

There’s a little voice in her head saying she looks perfect, though, and she smiles. It sounds like Gwendolyn. 

She wants to look better than perfect; she knows that’s what Gwendolyn deserves, so she re-powders her nose, swipes on a new layer of lipstick, and runs a comb through her loose locks. She smiles at her reflection and it hits her— 

She’s never quite been this happy.

Not truly, not really. She’s never felt this settled. She’s never felt like she could trust a person this much. She’s never felt so loved. She’s never felt so safe. 

She still has plenty of time before Gwendolyn arrives, so she moves downstairs and begins preparing tomorrow’s lunch. She’ll be the only one going anywhere, and she’ll only be at the hospital half a day, but it’s something to do, something to keep them feeling normal. 

When she hears Gwendolyn’s car pull up, she practically shoves the half-made lunches into the refrigerator, heart picking up in delight. She rushes out before Gwendolyn can even come out of the car, sliding in immediately. 

“Hi,” she breathes, giggling at Gwendolyn’s surprised look. 

“Hey there,” Gwendolyn responds, lifts a hand to brush the back of her knuckles along Mildred’s cheek. “You ready?”

“Yes.” Mildred closes her eyes against her fingers. 

“You look stunning.” Mildred opens her eyes, bites her lip slightly, and blushes. “Oh, shush. You do.” 

“Thank you,” Mildred murmurs. 

Gwendolyn’s hand drops moves back to the gear shift and the car roars back to life. As soon as they’re on the road, Gwendolyn rests her hand on Mildred’s thigh. 

Mildred laces their fingers together and looks out the window, smiling at the world. 

They dine on oysters and sip on martinis, and Mildred beams at Gwendolyn nearly the entire time. Gwendolyn almost seems confused, but she soaks in the love, taps her toes against Mildred’s. She pays for dinner and Mildred ducks her head.

“You’re really something tonight,” Gwendolyn says as they return to her car. 

“It’s just nice to be taken care of, the way you take care of me,” Mildred says. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day. Thank you.” She ducks into the car, letting Gwendolyn close the car door after her. 

Gwendolyn ducks in a moment later. “I’m glad you’ve been looking forward to it.” She seems to hesitate for a moment, and Mildred reaches for her hand and squeezes it. “We don’t… we don’t have to go to the bar if you don’t want to. It’s been a lovely night and I’m just as happy to go home with you from here—“ 

“Nonsense,” Mildred says. “I’d like to dance with you on a dance floor, not our bedroom floor.” 

Gwendolyn smiles at that, a genuine one, even if it is shy. She squeezes Mildred’s hand, presses a kiss to her knuckles, then shifts the car into drive. 

When they arrive, Gwendolyn offers her arm to Mildred. Mildred blushes, slips her hand into the crook of Gwendolyn’s arm, and presses herself close. Her other hand comes up to cup Gwendolyn’s upper arm. 

Gwendolyn leads her in. 

It really is a lovely place. It’s so warm, lights twinkling, love so apparent in the atmosphere you can taste it on your breath. The jazz records on the jukebox set the rhythm for couples swaying in small, close circles. 

“Are you sticking with a martini?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“Ehm— Southside?”

Gwendolyn raises an eyebrow, but she smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Mildred’s cheek. “I’ll find you with that, then.” With a squeeze of her hand, Gwendolyn’s gone, moving through the sea of dancing couples to the bar. 

She looks so comfortable here. Mildred takes off her gloves, rounding the edge of the dance floor until she finds a standing table that’s been left empty. She doesn’t want to sit down, not when the dancing is right there. She really does want to dance with Gwendolyn. She just needs a little courage. 

“Hey there, gorgeous,” she hears, and stiffens. 

A tall, slightly stocky woman approaches the table. She’s wearing what must be a three piece suit, all in gray, and she leans against the table as if she owns it. Mildred tightens her hand against her purse. She shoots Mildred what must be a winning smile, and Mildred really wishes the bar would hurry up so Gwendolyn could come back. 

“Uhm. Hello.” 

“What’s a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?” This new woman asks. Her hair is slicked back. Mildred has no idea how this woman has gotten away with going out like this in public. 

“I, uhm, my—“

“Oi, Mary, leave my girl alone.”

Mildred feels her entire body relax at the sound of Gwendolyn’s voice. Mary’s hands raise in the air. A drink lands in front of Mildred, and then the hand putting it down lands on Mildred’s hip. She looks up and smiles at Gwendolyn, leans into her. “Hey,” Gwendolyn smiles gently. 

“Hi.” 

“Alright, sorry,” Mary laughs, “but you can’t blame me for trying!” Gwendolyn rolls her eyes at Mary. “Besides, aren’t you married?” 

Gwendolyn snorts, holds up her left hand. “No ring, see? Divorced. Official today, actually.” 

Mary lets out a delighted guffaw, grabs Gwendolyn’s hand.

Oh. Mildred doesn’t like that. 

“My god,” Mary cackles. “Never thought I’d see the day! Gwendolyn Briggs, a single woman once more.” 

“Not single,” Mildred says immediately, then wants to smack her hand over her own mouth. She hopes the warm lights in the bar will disguise the flush rising in her cheeks. 

But Gwendolyn is smiling, amused, and she squeezes Mildred just a bit tighter. “No, not single. Very happily taken.” 

Mary smiles again, and it’s softer this time. “Hey, I’m happy for you, doll.” 

Doll?! Mildred tries to stop herself from narrowing her eyes at the amazon of a woman. Pet names? Who does this woman think she is? 

She almost misses the way Gwendolyn is looking down at her, contentment across her face, corners of her eyes crinkling. “I am too. Very happy.” 

Mildred melts just a bit. 

This is a very odd feeling, she has to admit. She wonders if this is how every relationship is: unable to resist anything your love does, touched by every moment you spend with them, fiercely protective of it all, unwilling to let anyone else step in. 

Or does this mean it’s more? 

Mary pats the table and says something that makes Gwendolyn laugh, but Mildred isn’t sure what it is. She’s thinking too much. But then Mary leaves the table. 

“You alright there?” Gwendolyn asks. 

“Uhm,” Mildred flusters. “Yes?” 

Gwendolyn furrows her brow and Mildred takes a long drink. “Woah, are you sure?” She places her hands on Mildred’s arms. “We don’t need to stay here. We can go.” 

“No!” Mildred bites her cheek. “No, I want to stay, I promise.” She offers a smile and places her hands on Gwendolyn’s hip. She gets narrowed blue eyes in return. “Dance with me?” 

Gwendolyn sighs indulgently and takes Mildred’s hand, pulls them to the dance floor, and Mildred’s body forgets how to work entirely. She’s putty in Gwendolyn’s hands, and the older woman is so patient with her, smiling softly, lifting her arms to loop around the older woman’s shoulders. Mildred tucks her head into the spot between Gwendolyn’s shoulder and neck, smiles against the steady breaths she takes. 

Gwendolyn starts to hum. It’s not particularly bad, but she’s a little off, and Mildred can’t stifle a little giggle. It earns her a sharp little pat on the waist, which only makes her giggle more. “I am _trying_ to be romantic!” 

“You’re very romantic,” Mildred giggles, “my romantic sweetheart.” 

She reaches up on her toes to press a kiss to Gwendolyn’s cheek, but the strawberry-blonde turns her head and it lands on her lips. 

She tastes of gin and the lightest hint of vermouth and Mildred is melting again, a hand coming up to frame Gwendolyn’s face. Gwendolyn hugs her closer, nips her lower lip. Mildred inhales sharply, presses herself closer. Gwendolyn’s gripping the fabric at the back of her dress now, and she’s sure there will be wrinkles, but she doesn’t care. 

When she runs out of air, she pushes for more. It’s only when her head starts to swim dangerously that she eases back to her heels. 

And yelps in pain. She’d forgotten about standing and running around all day. 

“Oh, Mildred,” Gwendolyn murmurs sympathetically. “Go find us a table. I’ll get us drinks. Okay?” 

Mildred nods, only slightly disappointed. She holds on to Gwendolyn as they leave the dance floor— her feet really do hurt, and she’s not sure how it only just caught up to her now. She finds a table fairly quickly and sits at it facing the bar. 

It’s not much searching before she spots Gwendolyn leaning over the bar and chatting to the bartender, who smiles at her with his toothy grin. But he doesn’t seem to be flirting. 

And then Mary reappears, by Gwendolyn’s side at the bar. And the taller woman places her hand on Gwendolyn’s arm. 

Gwendolyn’s head snaps up, looking at Mary. She says something, but Mildred can’t read her lips from this far away. But Mary is smiling, and her hand slides down Gwendolyn’s arm. Mildred feels something rise in her chest— it’s not exactly pleasant, and she shifts in her seat. 

She recognizes it suddenly, almost out of the blue, as Mary lifts an old fashioned to her lips. She’s _jealous_.

The bartender sets down Gwendolyn’s order and nods towards Mildred. Before she can turn her face and pretend she hasn’t been staring at the whole scene, Gwendolyn looks up at her. At least she can see the slight smile on Gwendolyn’s face. 

When she sets Mildred’s drink down in front of her, Mildred scoots towards the wall, patting the bench next to her. Gwendolyn raises an eyebrow in amusement, but sits down next to her. “Yes, sweetness?” 

Mildred says nothing, choosing instead to pull Gwendolyn in by the collar to make her point clear. 

When they finally come up for air, Gwendolyn inhales slowly. “You know,” she half drawls, “Mary and I haven’t dated since before Trevor and I married.” 

“You dated?” 

Gwendolyn notices the way her voice tilts up at the end— supposed to be curious, but betraying her true feelings. “Yes, and anything that we had then is long gone now.” She places a hand on Mildred’s thigh, swiping her thumb back and forth. 

“Then why does she keep flirting with you?” Mildred’s eyes narrow, and she sees Gwendolyn bite back a little smile. 

“Are you jealous, sweetheart?” It’s posed innocently, but there’s mischief in Gwendolyn’s eyes. 

“Yes!” Mildred huffs. Gwendolyn’s hand slides further up her thigh and she has half a mind to climb into Gwendolyn’s lap, show everyone at this stupid bar just how hers Gwendolyn is. 

“Is that so?” Gwendolyn chuckles softly, and Mildred realizes she’s leaning in just so slightly, eyes darting down to her lips. 

“Yes,” Mildred rasps, hands coming up to frame Gwendolyn’s face. “You’re mine.” 

She accents the statement by crushing their lips together. She doesn’t miss the soft moan that vibrates through Gwendolyn as she wraps her arms around Mildred’s waist. 

“Nope, nevermind,” Mildred hears, and opens her eyes to see Mary turning on her heel. She almost feels bad for a moment, but then her eyes close again and she concentrates on chasing the taste of Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn presses up against her and Mildred feels her self control slip away— she tries to deal with it by slipping one hand into Gwendolyn’s hair, the other into a loop around her belt. Gwendolyn nips at her for it and she gasps. 

Gwendolyn pulls away. “Let’s get out of here,” she breathes. 

“Yes,” Mildred murmurs, but doesn’t move. 

They sit and stare at each other for a moment. It’s Gwendolyn who gets herself together first, tugs Mildred out after her gently, tucks her arm around Mildred’s waist. 

Mildred winces. Her feet really do hurt. But it’s nice to have Gwendolyn this close. “You’re sure you’re not injured?” Gwendolyn asks as she deposits her gently in the car. 

“I’m alright, just tender,” Mildred says. 

As soon as she’s in the car, Gwendolyn has Mildred’s hand on her thigh. Mildred has enough patience to let them get onto the now-dark roadway, but her patience doesn’t last much longer; soon she’s pressed up against Gwendolyn, thigh to thigh, one hand wrapped around the crook of Gwendolyn’s elbow, the other on Gwendolyn’s thigh. 

“Mildred,” Gwendolyn warns, but her voice is raspy. 

“Yes?” She does her best to sound innocent, presses a kiss to the hinge of Gwendolyn’s jaw, breathes in her scent. 

“I’m going to crash the car if you continue this way.” 

Her breath is artificially steady. Mildred moves her hand closer to Gwendolyn’s hip, presses a kiss to Gwendolyn’s pulse point. “No you won’t,” Mildred murmurs against her skin. Gwendolyn shivers. “Just stay focused, Gwen.” 

A whole body shiver goes through Gwendolyn. Mildred smirks. She so rarely uses her nickname for Gwendolyn, and in such specific circumstances, and she’s delighted to use it to fluster her. 

“I can’t focus when you do that, Mildred.” 

She doesn’t exactly sound frustrated. Well, she does sound frustrated, but not at Mildred. She knows her Gwen enough now to know when Gwendolyn is mad at her. Mildred centers herself and takes a deep breath. 

“Then pull over, Gwen.” 

Gwendolyn whips her head around and blinks at Mildred for a moment. “What?” She turns back to the road. “We’ll be home in… in twenty minutes.” 

Mildred tugs at Gwendolyn’s belt. “Can you wait that long?” 

“Christ,” Gwendolyn curses. She puts her foot down on the pedal and the car surges forward. “Sit up, Mildred.” 

Mildred presses one last kiss to her neck, another to her shoulder, and slides back into place. She doesn’t miss Gwendolyn glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. 

Mildred knows she has Gwendolyn wrapped around her finger. And she loves it, loves feeling needed like this. She just wishes the rest of the world could see how much Mildred belongs to her. 

They arrive home in less than fifteen minutes and Mildred has the car door open almost before Gwendolyn has parked. As she hops out, Gwendolyn reaches across the car bench and swats at her bum. She yelps, then starts to giggle. 

“Get inside,” Gwendolyn demands, her low growl tinged with a giggle. 

Mildred shoots up the driveway, glances back from the front door, biting her lip. She watches Gwendolyn watch her, and as soon as the older woman shuts the car door, she’s inside and up the stairs like a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Get inside,” Gwendolyn demands, her low growl tinged with a giggle._
> 
> _Mildred shoots up the driveway, glances back from the front door, biting her lip. She watches Gwendolyn watch her, and as soon as the older woman shuts the car door, she’s inside and up the stairs like a shot._
> 
> Mildred and Gwendolyn return home from the bar, and Mildred has Gwendolyn just a bit worked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, y'all asked for it, here we are! 
> 
> Hopefully it's still coherent-- I've had a headache for no good reason since finishing the other fic this afternoon. 
> 
> Enjoy! Apologies for any typos.

Mildred bolts to the stairs from the front door, pauses a few steps up to unbuckle her heels, kick them through the railway. She’ll gather them in the morning— her feet already feel so much better. 

The front door opens again, and Gwendolyn whirls through it, closing the door and locking it firmly. She looks up and makes eye contact with Mildred, who’s frozen in place. A smile crosses her face as she toes her shoes off. 

Mildred watches her, mouth drying up in anticipation. Gwendolyn shucks her coat off, lets it fall to the floor, and Mildred notes that they’ll have a lot of cleaning to do in the morning. By the time her brain catches up to Gwendolyn’s movements, she’s halfway up the stairs to her. 

She yelps in delight and whirls, tries to keep bounding up the stairs, but Gwendolyn is quick. She feels hands on her waist and then she’s being turned and slung over Gwendolyn’s shoulder. 

She squeals out of joy even though the world is spinning. Her knees bend to squeeze her heels towards her butt and her hands scrabble to grab at Gwendolyn’s blouse. The hand against her waist squeezes tightly. “Too slow,” Gwendolyn rumbles, and it goes straight through Mildred. 

They surge up the stairs, and before Mildred can really catch up, she’s being tossed onto the bed, gasping for air. Gwendolyn’s fingers are undoing her coat, reaching for the buttons on Mildred’s dress when she’s done. But Mildred pushes herself up, pressing her lips to Gwendolyn’s. 

She maneuvers herself up, runs her hands over Gwendolyn’s neck and chest and around to her hips. When she pulls away, Gwendolyn’s lips are swollen and red, her pupils blown, and an idea ticks into Mildred’s head. “Let me,” she says.

Gwendolyn narrows her eyes, but she steps back just a bit. Mildred bites her lip and pulls the coat off her shoulders. 

She slings the coat to the side, lets it fall just beyond the edge of the bed. She captures Gwendolyn’s gaze and smiles shyly, and then she reaches for the buttons on her dress— the little gasp Gwendolyn takes doesn’t escape Mildred, and she grins fully at the stormy look that overtakes Gwendolyn’s eyes. She makes quick work of the buttons, half of them undone, and works the top portion of her dress open. Gwendolyn’s eyes fall to her chest, and there’s another gasp at the lack of a slip. 

Mildred’s fingers find her belt, make quick work of undoing it, and the dress loosens around her. It’s easy at that point to shrug it off and step out. She holds her hands out to Gwendolyn and squeezes her fingers closed twice. 

Gwendolyn is on her in an instant, hungry lips and teeth at her neck, a thigh between her legs, one hand in her hair and the other flat against the small of her back. Mildred lets her head tip back for a moment, leaning both in and away from Gwendolyn. 

“Gwen,” she breathes.

“Where’d you learn to do that?” Gwendolyn mumbles against her skin, and Mildred grips at her arms, head swimming as Gwendolyn finds that spot just below her ear. 

“Nnngh— I just know what you like,” she gasps, and Gwendolyn chuckles.

Mildred finds the wherewithal to move herself away from Gwendolyn’s mouth and arms, slide her hands into Gwendolyn’s. She walks backwards to their bed— their bed!— and sits, parts her legs to tug Gwendolyn between them. 

Gwendolyn looks down at her with a smile on her face, and for a moment, Mildred can’t breathe. It’s practically the middle of the night, but she’s sitting in a ray of sunshine. Warmth spreads through her and her eyes flutter closed for a moment. Gwendolyn’s fingers on her jaw wake her back up.

She reaches for the buttons on Gwendolyn’s shirt, tugging the blouse out of her pants, unbuttoning it and moving onto Gwendolyn’s belt. She swats Gwendolyn’s hands away when the older woman tries to help— it earns her a chuckle, and Mildred scoots back on the bed, tucks her legs up under her as she kneels. 

She slides her hands under the shoulders of Gwendolyn’s shirt, presses a kiss to the spot where Gwendolyn’s collarbones meet. It leaves a little red mark and she grins. 

“Oh,” Gwendolyn chuckles, slipping her fingers into Mildred’s hair, “is that what you wanted to do?” 

Mildred bites her lip, eyes flicking up to Gwendolyn’s for a moment before she pushes the shirt down Gwendolyn’s arms. She drops a kiss— and a new mark— to the center of Gwendolyn’s chest, newly-freed hands cupping the older woman’s breasts. She feels Gwendolyn push against her slightly, leaning into the touch. Her fingers find the pins in Mildred’s hair and pull them out. She continues pressing kisses and marks against Gwendolyn’s skin until she reaches her trousers. 

Gwendolyn tugs at her hair gently, and she looks up. 

“You gonna undo that, baby?”

The grin on her face sends a shudder through Mildred, and she nods. Her fingers fumble slightly at first. She distracts herself with talk. 

“What did you call me at the bar?” she asks, trying to focus on something other than the burning going through her body. Gwendolyn grunts a question. “When that _woman_ was trying to flirt, you—“ 

Gwendolyn’s hand tightens in her hair and tugs her head back from Gwendolyn’s skin, where she’d just been about to drop a kiss to her stomach. “My girl,” she growls.

Mildred shudders. “Yes.” She goes back to her marks, tugging Gwendolyn’s trousers down, pulling her to step out of them. “Your girl, only girl.” Her hands grip at Gwendolyn’s rump— it is a glorious one— and she pulls her close to nip at the shape of Gwendolyn’s hipbones. 

Gwendolyn tugs her back up to her lips, makes her straighten her back, reaches for Mildred’s brassiere. She makes quick work of it, holding Mildred in place as she tosses it away, thumbs over Mildred’s nipples. 

“Gwen,” Mildred breathes, feels her muscles slacken in Gwendolyn’s hold. 

“Mmm,” she starts, scraping her teeth along the tender spots on Mildred’s neck, “you are mine.” Mildred nods fervently, fumbles with Gwendolyn’s brassiere until she can undo it and toss it away. She’ll mind it later. 

She hooks her fingers into Gwendolyn’s underwear, and the older woman smiles, presses a kiss to Mildred’s cheek. “Go ahead.” Mildred tugs them off, pressing little kisses to Gwendolyn’s thighs as she does. Gwendolyn steps out of them, then pushes Mildred’s shoulders back on the bed, tugs her to the edge of it by her knees. 

Mildred’s squeal turns into a whine as Gwendolyn tugs her panties down. Gwendolyn grins, her eyes dark like a mid-day thunderstorm, and presses her thumbs into the arches of Mildred’s feet. Mildred groans— the brief pain at the pressure releases into relief as Gwendolyn drops kisses to the tops of Mildred’s feet. Mildred reaches an arm for her, affection winning out against arousal as Gwendolyn moves to nose against her hand. 

And then Gwendolyn surges over her, presses a kiss to her lips, and that burning feeling is back. She presses up against her, tangling one hand in her hair and reaching for Gwendolyn’s fingers with the other. Gwendolyn smiles into the kiss, squeezes her hand, and Mildred feels Gwendolyn’s free palm slide down her body. 

And then it’s cupping at her, heel of her hand pressing up in just right spot, and she stutters out a “F-fuck, Gwen—“ and bucks her hips. 

“Yes?” Gwendolyn is already moving down her body, grinding her hand down just slightly as she trails little kisses along her skin. 

“Gwen, please,” Mildred gasps, her fingers losing their grip in Gwendolyn’s curls as the older woman presses kisses to the insides of her thighs. She knows Gwendolyn is kneeling on the ground, and it can’t be comfortable for her, she wants Gwendolyn to join her in the bed. “Don’t hur—“ 

She cuts herself off on a loud groan as Gwendolyn’s mouth replaces her hand. She brings a hand up to cover her mouth, cheeks reddening. 

“Hands, please, baby,” Gwen murmurs, eyes trained on Mildred’s face. Mildred moves her hand aside, biting her lip, looking back down at the image of Gwen buried between her legs. “That’s my girl.” 

She resumes her ministrations, licking a long stroke up through Mildred’s center, and Mildred lets loose a whimper. 

They won’t be heard here, she knows, but she’s just the slightest bit embarrassed at how much noise she can make. She thinks Gwendolyn enjoys it. 

Her thoughts are interrupted by a finger pressing against her entrance. She lifts her head slightly to look at Gwendolyn’s face. “May I?” she asks, as if she’s about to help her into a car, not ravage her with her fingers. 

Mildred blushes. “Please.” Gwendolyn smiles, squeezes her hand, and plunges in a finger. Mildred hisses out a breath, and then Gwendolyn’s mouth is on her again and she’s trapped between a stuttering inhale and a moan. Her hips buck up and Mildred feels the hand holding hers move to help pin her hips down. 

It’s not lost on her that Gwendolyn keeps a hold on her hand. She can feel her muscles jumping, and it sparks more fire in her, knowing exactly how much Gwendolyn effects her. “Gwen,” she rasps, and she can’t stop the name falling from her lips, “Gwen, Gwen, Gwen—“ 

She gasps as a wave of arousal shoots through her. Gwendolyn adds another finger and she practically howls as both fingers curl within her. She grinds down against it all, and Gwendolyn’s chuckle vibrates through her, making her hips stutter. 

It’s not long before she’s gasping in air, feeling that wave about to crash over her, tugging at Gwendolyn’s hair to try and warn her. But Gwen only increases the pressure, pumps her fingers a little harder, curls them up a little more. 

Mildred’s body jolts off the bed, and her hips are stuttering, full body shudders splitting her apart as she calls Gwen’s name. Gwendolyn keeps licking, pressing her tongue up against Mildred’s core, and it feels like she’s been coming for forever by the time her body finally stops twitching. 

“Oh,” she breathes, and Gwendolyn licks up against her one more time. She jerks and Gwendolyn laughs. 

“Baby,” Gwendolyn murmurs as she crawls back over her body, “can I have my hand back?” 

Mildred looks over to their joined hands and blushes at how white her knuckles are. She’s not even sure how long she’s been squeezing that hard. “Oh, sorry.” 

Gwendolyn flexes her hand when it’s released, cups her cheek with it. “Don’t be.” 

Mildred smiles, and Gwendolyn kisses her, and she tastes like gin and Mildred. Her head swims with it. 

When Gwendolyn pulls away, Mildred feels an odd burst of courage, grabs the hand that had been buried in her. She looks Gwendolyn in the eye, slips the fingers into her mouth and sucks. 

Gwendolyn’s eyes flutter for a moment and she shudders. Mildred cleans the fingers off and pulls them out of her mouth with a _pop_. “Mildred,” Gwendolyn growls. 

Mildred smiles, chest still heaving a little, but heart going strong. She pushes at Gwendolyn’s shoulders until she’s laying down, then moves her hands to Gwendolyn’s hips as she kisses her. 

Gwendolyn reacts rather strongly to a nip on her bottom lip and Mildred giggles. But she pulls away, nibbling at the soft skin of Gwendolyn’s neck, moving down to her chest. She presses kisses to each breast, pays attention to the way Gwen’s fingers tangle into her hair, pressing against her scalp. She follows her own marks from earlier down until she’s reached Gwendolyn’s hips. 

She presses a kiss to each hipbone as she wraps her arms around Gwendolyn’s thighs. She feels Gwendolyn move, looks up to see Gwendolyn propping herself up on her elbow, one hand sliding from Mildred’s hair. 

She bites her lip and flushes slightly. She still gets nervous when she does this, afraid she’s going to mess something up. But it gets easier every time. 

Gwendolyn smiles against her. “Go on, baby,” she murmurs, slides her hand down to brush her fingers against Mildred’s cheek. Mildred’s eyes flutter closed a moment. “Such a pretty thing.” 

Mildred feels her hips grind back down on the bed at the praise. She presses a kiss to the inside of each of Gwendolyn’s thighs, revels in the way her Gwen sighs. She nips at the the right one, feels the way Gwen’s heels dig down into the bed in response. 

She works her way up slowly, but the smell of Gwendolyn is enticing, and she can’t help but tumble towards her. She presses a kiss to Gwendolyn’s center, holding her hips down as she twitches. She swipes her tongue up through Gwendolyn’s wetness— she always forgets how much Gwendolyn enjoys unraveling her— and presses up against Gwendolyn’s clit. 

“Shit,” Gwendolyn hisses, gasps in a breath, her hand tightening against Mildred’s hair. “Mildred, baby—“ 

She cuts herself off with a moan as Mildred sucks gently, circling around her clit a few times with her tongue. There’s a tug against her hair and she shudders. 

But it’s only one hand. 

She looks up from where she’s settled and Gwendolyn has her free hand against her mouth, head pushed back into the pillows. Her back is arched and her breasts are pushed up and Mildred thinks she is the most stunning thing she’s ever seen. 

“Gwen,” she murmurs, and the older woman’s hips jerk as she looks down at Mildred. Her eyes are dark, pupils blown, and Mildred grins. “Both hands?” 

“Sure, baby,” she manages to murmur, and Mildred hums happily as she busies herself at Gwendolyn’s center. Fingers tug at her hair and a moan slips out of her. Gwendolyn’s hips jerk against her, and her thighs tighten around Mildred’s head, and Mildred hopes she remembers that next time. 

“God, fuck!” Mildred trains her eyes upwards as Gwendolyn grinds down against her, hums in agreement and delights in the way Gwendolyn shivers. “Mil— fuck, I’m so close—“ 

Her heels have come up off the bed, and they’re digging in to Mildred’s back, and she loves this. Gwendolyn’s breath hitches above her and she presses closer, holding on tight to her thighs, circling her clit quicker now. She closes her eyes against the slide of Gwendolyn against her. 

God, she wants to die a thousand times, just like this, leave the outside world behind and do only this. 

“Ahh!—“

And then Gwendolyn’s thighs clamp around her ears, and her hips buck wildly against Mildred’s mouth and she moans at the feeling. All she can hear is her own heartbeat, the rush of it, the way her own voice echoes in her skull. The pressure against her— Gwendolyn’s fingers clutching at her hair, Gwendolyn’s thighs around her head, Gwendolyn’s heels digging into her back to pull her closer— is delicious. 

Her head starts to spin by the time Gwendolyn relaxes, her body going limp against the bed. Mildred parts from her, gasps in a breath, and Gwendolyn looks up at the noise. 

“Shit, Mildred, oh my God—“ 

Mildred slides up her, grinning like an absolute fool despite Gwendolyn’s concern. She hovers over Gwendolyn, plays with her hair fondly. “Perhaps, next time,” she rasps, and she’s fully aware of how gone her voice is, “you could give me a bit of warning. So I can take a breath.” 

Gwendolyn shivers, leans up to kiss her. “I’m sorry,” she breathes, presses kisses to the slick parts of Mildred’s chin. 

“Oh, no,” Mildred says dreamily, “no, I enjoyed that.” 

Gwendolyn giggles as she nibbles along Mildred’s jaw, wrapping her arms around the younger woman. Mildred hums happily and wiggles against her to get comfortable. “So good to me,” Gwendolyn murmurs sleepily, “my girl.” 

Mildred smiles and tucks herself in against Gwendolyn. “I love you,” she rasps. 

“Love you too.” 

Mildred’s eyes slide shut as Gwendolyn brings the blanket over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, ya lil' freaks ;) 
> 
> Drop me a line below! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers, folks, let me know if you've got requests of your own :)


End file.
